robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Killertron
Killertron was a competitor in Series 1, 2 and 4 of Robot Wars, also entering the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. In all iterations, it featured a double-headed pickaxe. Killertron's best performance was in Series 2, in which it placed fourth. Design Killertron was made from a modified wheely bin lid, and featured a trademark bright pink paint job (though it was painted orange in Series 2, and repainted black as a one-off appearance). It was the first weapon to use a spiked axe, a weapon that was so powerful in its early appearances that it could bend on impact. It also utilised a large scoop weapon to control its pushing power, and was able to reach top speeds of 15mph. In the First Wars, it had an interchangeable mace, but it was never used due to the power of the axe. However, the mace would later be fixed onto the end of Skarab's hammer after Team Trojan helped with repairs to the latter in a later heat. Said mace was lent to Rameses II, Skarab's successor, in Series 2 as well. In the Celebrity Special, the axe was substituted for a boxing glove in honour of celebrity driver Chris Eubank, and the robot was painted black. After missing Series 3, Killertron competed in Series 4 and Extreme Series 1, but didn't perform very well as the axe had lost a lot of its effectiveness due to the upgrading of other robots' armour, poor accuracy and control and a generally weaker power system. The Series 4 version of Killertron weighed just over half a kilo over the pre-Extreme 1 heavyweight limit. Qualification Killertron fought Major Tom at the Series 4 qualifiers. It won the battle and qualified, while Major Tom also recieved a discretionary place. The team built a completely new robot for Series 5 called Killertron 2, fairly similar in design to Dominator 2, only much more compact. However, it failed to qualify as it lost to Barbaric Response, who also failed to qualify. After this, Broad was planning to revive the original Killertron and build a new heavyweight using Killertron 2's shape named Spinnertron, and intended to enter it into Series 7, but the robot was never entered. Robot History Series 1 Killertron entered in Heat A of the first wars. Killertron was the final robot to run the Gauntlet. It crossed the first ramp, but when coming to the end of the ramp it suffered steering problems, turning to its right and almost falling off, then reversing into Dead Metal. Dead Metal briefly blocked its progress, before reversing. Killertron continued, but drove straight into the drills, which blocked it. The drills receded, and Killertron tried to drive up the second ramp, but drove at the wrong angle up the ramp, beaching itself on the side. It drove along the side, unable to get itself down, before hitting the springs, which it tried to axe. Dead Metal drove up the ramp to knock Killertron free, but it was still blocked by the springs and made no further progress until "Stop and deactivate robots" was called. This score still put Killertron 4th on the leaderboard overall, which was enough to put it through to the Trial stage, which in this heat was Sumo. thumb|left|Killertron holds off Shunt Killertron attacked Shunt with its axe several times, but missed. However, it also managed to keep itself from being pushed straight off, occasionally using its axe to maintain a grip on Shunt. Killertron held on until the end, lasting the full sixty seconds. This was enough to put it through the Heat Semi-Finals in second place, behind Nemesis and ahead of Roadblock. In the Heat Semi-Final, Killertron fought Shogun. For this battle, the team added a pair of spikes to the tip of the pick-axe for lancing purposes. These would be kept for all of Killertron's subsequent appearances. Before the battle, the Killertron team mockingly presented the Shogun team with bin bags for the robots parts after the fight, to which the Shogun team asked them to go easy on Shogun, as they were having problems with the robot, with only one wheel working.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSLMXHjuGhA Shogun moved forward, before driving over near the grilles. It tentatively moved towards Killertron and rammed into him, reversing away as Killertron's axe came swinging forward. Killertron spun, battering Shogun with its axe, and Shogun eventually drove over the grille and got stuck. Killertron cornered its foe and struck with its axe, first with the pointy end, and then penetrating through Shogun's shell with the flat-edged end. Sergeant Bash interceded, but his circular saw made contact with Killertron and flew clean off. Cease was called, as Shogun was clearly immobile. It was revealed that problems with the speed controllers caused Shogun's poor driving, and that Sergeant Bash's circular saw had fractured a wire in Killertron. However, it managed to be fixed in time. Killertron went through to the Heat Final to fight Roadblock. Both robots drove towards each other, Killertron fired its axe prematurely, but managed to retract and swing again in time to hit Roadblock. Roadblock's scoop proved effective, slipping beneath Killertron twice in quick succession, resisting a second axe blow, and pushing it into the side wall. Killertron was left in Sergeant Bash's CPZ, but easily dodged the Sergeant to escape. It then charged at Roadblock, but drove too far onto the road sign wedge, and beached itself there. Roadblock carried Killertron around in circles, and then with a bump from Dead Metal, Killertron eventually slid off the side of Roadblock, who steered and rolled its opponent onto its back, helpless. Roadblock had won the first ever heat of Robot Wars. Series 2 Killertron returned to the wars as the fourth seed. In the Gauntlet, it unfortunately tipped off the ramp after just 10 metres, and spent the rest of the time attacking Shunt, to whom it inflicted significant damage with its improved flywheel-driven axe. Killertron had still covered enough ground to head through to the Trial stage of the heat. In the Trial, Killertron took part in King of the Castle. As a step up from Killertron's Sumo performance in Series 1, Killertron now had to face Shunt and Dead Metal on the platform. Although Killertron's armour was damaged by Shunt, Killertron held off the House Robots until in the dying seconds when it was pushed towards the edge. It looked like Killertron was going to be forced off the ring but it hooked onto one of Dead Metal's spikes with its axe, preventing it from falling. Killertron's survival put it second on the leaderboard. In the Heat Semi-Final, Killertron earned a devastating win over ORAC. After avoiding the yellow robot's chisels, Killertron launched several axe blows, easily penetrating the wooden armour. After inflicting the knockout blow, Killertron caused further punishment by holding ORAC over the flame pit. Killertron easily qualified for the Heat Final. In the Heat Final, Killertron went up against newcomers Technophobic, Killertron was very forceful for the duration of the fight, but Technophobic avoided the blows of the axe. However, a brief lapse in Technophobic's attention left Killertron able to get behind the silver robot and using the aid of its lancing spikes, pushed it into the pit, allowing Killertron to proceed through to the series Semi-Finals. For the first time, Killertron completed the Gauntlet and after doing significant damage to Sir Killalot's breast plate, it came second on the leaderboard. It also placed second in the Pinball Trial with a respectable score of 135 points. In the Arena stage of the Semi Finals, Killertron went up against newcomers Behemoth. Killertron tried to avoid Behemoth's scoop, almost being tipped over but eventually managing to escape. It then slammed its axe into Behemoth multiple times, destroying the evil eyes, before holding onto it and driving backwards to pull it over onto its side and proceed into the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Killertron found itself facing Panic Attack, the only remaining newcomer. Killertron's axe couldn't hit low enough to hit Panic Attack's shell, Killertron was unable to resist as Panic Attack pushed it into the PPZ and very quickly Killertron was overturned by Sir Killalot's lance. Immobile, Killertron was defeated. In the playoff, Killertron met Roadblock in a rematch from Series 1. Roadblock got straight in and underneath Killertron and pushed it around the Arena before attacking with the circular saw. Roadblock then pushed Killertron into the PPZ, where both robots were attacked by the house robots, while Roadblock tried to get underneath and flip Killertron. The robots eventually escaped from the house robots and Roadblock pushed Killertron across the arena and into the pit of oblivion, ending the orange machine's run with a credible Fourth Place. Series 4 Killertron returned for Series 4, after a one-year break from the war zone. Returning to the original colour, the only real alterations made to the former Grand Finalist were the addition of a plastic scoop on the front and spikes on the sides to prevent it from getting flipped over as easily. The one-year break would prove to be its downfall, the other robots now having strong enough armour to effectively resist the axe. In its first battle, against the 32nd seeds Suicidal Tendencies and newcomers Maverick, it was continually picked on by the seeded machine, and was shoved around the Arena floor impaled on Suicidal Tendencies' lifting spikes. It struck Maverick and Suicidal Tendencies with the axe, but caused only minor damage, and only managed to qualify for the second round after Suicidal Tendencies turned its attention to, and overturned, Maverick. Killertron then found itself fighting the 15th seed Wheely Big Cheese in the second round of the Heat, who flipped the Series 2 grand finalist over several times (one of these flips threw it right over the top of Wheely Big Cheese). Despite help from the House Robots to right it, Killertron was eventually rendered immobile since its axe wasn't strong enough to self-right. Killertron was attacked by the House Robots and eventually dropped into the Pit by Sir Killalot, but continued to swing away at thin air with its axe, much to the amusement of Jonathan Pearce. Killertron later made an appearance in the Celebrity Special, driven by Jamaican-born boxer Chris Eubank. Here, it was painted black and its pickaxe and side spikes were covered with boxing gloves. Despite holding on for a judges' decision, it lost to Gemini having been flipped all over the Arena by each twin and giving little to no resistance as it was far too sluggish and not damaging enough with its pickaxe. Extreme 1 In Extreme Series 1, the old Killertron was known as 'Killertron 1', to avoid confusion with Killertron 2, which was attempting to qualify for Series 5. Killertron only made one appearance in the first series of Extreme, in a Mayhem Qualifier battle, for a right to fight in the First Annihilator of the series, where it was placed up against Splinter and Aggrobot 3. Throughout most of the battle, Killertron wasn't able to cause any damage to its opponents and it was extremely sluggish across the arena floor. After Aggrobot 3 got itself stuck on its own flipping arm and Splinter had been flipped by Aggrobot and was left to the mercy of Dead Metal, Killertron seemed set to win the battle, until Sir Killalot picked it up and dumped it in the open pit. Despite the fact that it was a blatantly unfair attack by the house robot (Killertron was not immobile, or anywhere near a CPZ), the judges made no stand, and Splinter was called as the winner as they were still mobile even though it was severely damaged. This was Killertron's last appearance on Robot Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 6 NOTE: Killertron's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Killertron_prototype_designs.jpg|Design sketches for Killertron Meccano_killertron.jpg|A model of Killertron made from Meccano before the build KillertronInterior.jpg|Killertron without its lid in the pits during Series 1 TrojanTeam.jpg|The team in Series 1 Killertron S1 pits with mace.jpg|Killertron armed with a mace in the pits during Series 1 TeamKillertronEx1.jpg|Team Killertron in Extreme 1 Killertron_extreme_armourless.jpg|Killertron in Extreme armourless Killertron_after_Extreme.jpg|Killertron after Extreme Trivia *Despite its pink colour trademark, Killertron's best performance and only time beyond the heats was in the only main competition when it wasn't painted pink. *Killertron was the only robot that reached the Grand Final but still has more combat losses than wins. *Killertron is one of the few robots to live up to its seeding, as it finished 4th in Series 2 after being seeded 4th. It shares this pattern with Chaos 2 who defended its title in Series 4, and Firestorm 4 finishing 3rd in Series 6 as it was Seeded 3. *Killertron is one of 23 robots to have completed The Gauntlet. Like King Buxton, it failed to complete it in the Heats, but succeeded in the Semi-Finals. *Killertron was the first robot to push another into the Pit of Oblivion, doing so to Technophobic in the Heat Final of Heat E of Series 2. *Killertron was the first robot ever immobilised by being turned on its back. *Killertron was the pioneer of the overhead weapon. *Killertron's battle against Shogun was the first ever UK battle which didn't require a judges' decision. *Killertron's team lent the mace to the same team in the first two wars, allowing it to be used on Skarab and Rameses II. *Throughout its run in Robot Wars, Killertron's past progress was frequently talked about incorrectly. In Series 2 Jonathan Pearce frequently referenced Killertron as having reached the Series 1 Grand Final, when it lost in the Heat Final. In Series 4, Jonathan Pearce, Julia Reed and the statistic board all stated that Killertron finished third in Series 2 when it actually finished in fourth place. Finally, just before the Extreme 1 mayhem, Jonathan Pearce claimed that Killertron had reached the Grand Final twice, despite only reaching that stage once. Robot Wars: The Official Robot Guide also made a huge error, by saying Killertron placed third in Series 3, when it didn't even compete. *Despite its success in Series 2, Killertron did not compete in Series 3. This is because filming of the series was pushed back from August to October, outside of Team Trojan's availability. *Killertron is one of three competitors (along with Atomic and Team Big Cheese) to lose to the eventual UK Champion in the heat final of one series and go on to reach the semi-finals in a subsequent series. *Killertron and Mortis were the first Heat Finalists to go on to become semi-finalists. *Every robot that Killertron lost to had already won a heat at that point in time, or was the successor to a past heat winner. Until Series 4, Killertron had never lost to a robot which was not the defending or eventual champion. *Killertron is one of ten robots to fight two past or future domestic champions in two successive battles, fighting Roadblock and Panic Attack in the Grand Final of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. The others to do this are Cassius, Tornado, Firestorm, Stinger, Razer, X-Terminator, Twisted Metal, Philipper 2 and √3. Honours References Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 2 Seeds Category:Robot Wars Fourth Place Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Kent Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1 Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots which debuted in Series 1